


Isabel's Moment

by Xicana



Series: Cheap Queen [5]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Feelings Realization, Infidelity, Obsessive Behavior, POV Rose, Unhealthy Relationships, a glimpse into Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana
Summary: Maybe it's overMaybe it's notIt ain't clear how we feelWhen we spend all this time with each other
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Cheap Queen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Isabel's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, no editing, but I hope you like it anyway :)

Bella, wearing a nondescript sweater, blends into the crowd. Everyone walks by unaware, but not Rose because she notices immediately. And it feels fantastic as satisfaction courses through her.

That's her pullover. 

"Rose?" She startles at the sudden intrusion of a deep voice. "Is that a no?" 

"Um," the blonde shakes her head and clears her thoughts. "What happened? Sorry, I got distracted." 

Emmett shoots her a lopsided grin, and she fights back her grimace at her thoughts. Completely aware of her unfair treatment toward Emmett. "Want to get ice cream after the game tonight?" 

Rosalie contemplates her options; she could get ice cream with Emmett, but she could also just sleepover with Bella instead. "We'll see after the game?"

Emmett nods as she leads the way to their first period. When they both enter, the chatter in the room quiets down. She sits in her usual seat near the front with Emmett on her right, and like clockwork, he immediately turns his back to talk to his brother.

Alone in her thoughts, she can't help drifting to earlier, the beautiful girl that she swears she has no feelings for and yet always looks for in the hallways. 

The girl had been speaking to a blond boy wearing a letterman jacket. _What is his name again? James? No--_

_Jacob?_

Determination prompting her to act, she taps on Em's shoulder, and both Edward and Em turn to her. 

"Who was talking to Bella this morning?" 

Edward immediately butts in with a knowing smirk on his face, "why do you want to know?" 

Rosalie feels flush as she finds herself internally cursing the copper-haired snob out. In order to calm herself, the blonde finds her thoughts drifting to imagine what Bella's hair would feel like between her fingers. Would the girl's skin glisten more in the sun than the florescent lights? 

Rosalie nearly runs for the bathroom in a panic. What is wrong with her? The blonde rests her face in her hands with a deep exhale. 

"Is this seat taken?"

Rosalie freezes before looking up into the same beautiful brown eyes from earlier. Her violet eyes trace over the unique features on display. Full eyebrows over large expressive eyes and a smile meant for the movie screen. The pouty lips pull back, and Rosalie's breath stutters in her chest at the perfect teeth now visible. 

"No, you can take it." Edward's voice travels from behind Rose. The brunette's eyes look past her, and the blonde fights back the desire to choke out the arrogant asshole.

Bella sits down beside her and takes out a cute notebook decorated with a variety of stickers. Her slim fingers clasp and turn the pages to find an open page before the teacher begins his lecture.

Brown eyes turn in her direction, and Rosalie shoots her gaze forward in embarrassment at being caught. 

"Any plans this weekend?" 

"Whatever." The slender, soft-looking hand retracts instantly from her desk, and the brunette shoves them into her hoody pocket. 

The brunette shocks Rose because instead of caving in on herself and losing her smile, the girl simply looks forward and visibly shakes it off as their teacher begins the lecture. 

Rose's stomach twists in dissatisfaction, but something else moves inside her as well. 

Rose, will always regret the precedent set because their relationship outside of their private bubble only worsened. 

~~~

~~

~

Across the hall, brown eyes flood with tears at the public display of affection between Rose and Em.

Rose ignores the pang in her chest at the sight of tears in those beautiful brown orbs by focusing on the pit of her stomach tensing in anticipation. She continues but can't manage to take her eyes off Bella, so she ends the kiss. 

"What was that for?" Emmett asks cheekily from beside her, his brutish grip on her shoulder only furthering her agitated state. Angrily she shakes his hand from her and continues to watch the scene unfold before her hungry stare. 

Her eyes burn with an unidentifiable emotion at the short black haired figure traveling through the crowd. Alice, the picture-perfect friend, walks up to the brunette and leads her through the lot's double doors. Without turning to him, she speaks directly to Em. "Are they dating yet?" Trying to feign indifference. 

Bushy eyebrows furrow in confusion at the question she poses without any context. Emmett follows her eyesight. "Yeah? I don't know? Eddie says they've been dating for the past few months, but Jasper still has their profile picture up--"

She honestly knows better, but Rose lets the unidentified emotion dictate her actions. She knows better than anyone, Bella is **single** , but her haze covers rational thought. 

An angry cry threatens to escape her mouth as she stalks her way to the locker room. She can't fucking believe the audacity of the girl. Before she registers her actions, she heads in the opposite direction of the Gym.

The blonde rips the bathroom door open. "Out." She barks at the freshmen girls loitering in front of the mirrors. A familiar head of brunette hair tries to slip past her, but she quickly reaches out and tightly grips her wrist. Nervous brown eyes take in her features, and Rose smiles bitingly. 

Once all the people in the bathroom evacuate, the blonde locks the door behind them. 

"What--?" Her question is cut short by Rose dragging her to the concrete wall beside the sinks and slamming her into its surface. A groan escapes pouty lips, and Rose refuses to give in to temptation by biting them. 

"How long have you and Alice been fucking?" Perfect eyebrows meet in confusion before crinkling in a fury at the direction of the conversation.

"Fuck off, Rose." 

"Wow, how cute all bark no bite." 

"I don't understand?" She struggles to leave the wall, but Rosalie's body forces her to remain shoved against the wall. "Why does it matter?" 

The blonde wants to rage, fucking rage, but instead, she finds a solution. 

Her hand digs into brown locks and yank harshly to the side. With a yelp, the brunette gives to the motion and exposes an expanse of skin. Pearly white teeth dig into the smooth surface with a harshness that rivals the blonde's fury. Bella's hands shove aggressively and pound at her shoulders as she mouths just as forcefully. "Rose, what the hell?" She tries to get the words out without a moan but fails miserably.

Her tongue caresses the soft skin, her nose rubs along her neck with the brunette's scent invading it, and Rosalie's eyes roll in absolute desire. The smell the brunette omits shoots spikes of arousal through her, prickling her skin. Her hands yank harsher on her hair to elicit another moan from the brunette. 

Rosalie feels heavenly at that moment. Although she'll deny it later, this is what she wants. 

Chest heaving, she pulls back and takes in the severe bruises on the neck, the blood rushing to darken the bites further. Something dark and twisted weaves its way up the pit of her stomach and claws its way out of her throat in the form of venomous words. "Have fun explaining _that_ to Alice." 

Bella sputters as she clasps her hand on her neck. 

The brunette tries to convey her anger, but in reality, she lives for these moments where the blonde loses her composure. So she's stuck in a loop of delight and dread. 

Rosalie leaves the startled brunette alone in the bathroom with a smirk—her calm demeanor hiding her ecstasy. With the image of Bella, disheveled, and pupils dilated in reaction to their interaction, forever ingrained in her mind, she floats along her day. 

She smiles with no reservations the following day when whispers of Bella's secret lover invade her ear.

~~~

~~

~

A few weeks later, Rosalie casually mentions to her circle of friends that she wants to throw a party. 

"Okay, why would we do this?" Lauren's ponytail swings as she speaks, and beside her, Jessica nods in agreement beside her. Glancing downward, she takes in their linked hands. 

"I want to party, but all of our parents are home this weekend. It just so happens that Jess's parents are never home." Picking at her nails, she feigns indifference. 

"Fine!" Jess jabs a finger into her chest, and Rose fights back a wince as she slaps her hand away. "You owe me." A look crosses her features prompting Jessica's next response. "Damn, okay, you stone-cold, B." The duo takes off with a wave and a promise to text their contacts the information. 

The roar of the students dancing and music blasting makes its way to the outside. The blonde makes her way to the front door beside Emmett, already greeting people outside the house. With a roll of her eyes, she opens the front door and steps aside in time to evade someone rushing to hurl the contents of their stomach in the front garden. 

Rosalie calmly takes in her surroundings as she looks for the only person she ever cared enough to look for to this extent. Bella, the beautiful brown-eyed girl, the star of her dreams and sexual fantasies, who, at any moment, can get a reaction out of her because Bella Swan possesses a magnetic personality that rivals an atmospheric pull of cosmic proportions. 

So Rosalie stares at the girl, helpless and destined to crash into her, promising to ruin them in the process. 

She smiles as the brunette giggles across the room. A lock of her soft hair escapes into her face. How Rose wishes she could brush the strand back from her face. To simply grasp the beautiful chin in her fingertips and bring those pouty lips to hers. 

All of the illusion she creates shatters in an instant. 

A clumsy hand tucks the strand back toward her ear, and Rose sees red. Without reservations, she approaches the duo and cuts between them. "Mike, Leave." The soft-spoken boy she's known since grade school waves as he leaves without looking back.

Bella looks up in alarm and moves to leave too, but a hand quickly grips onto her wrist. She holds back a whimper at the pressure of the nails on her skin. "Rosalie?"

She looks into open and inviting brown eyes. "Let's get some water." 

"I'm not drunk--"

She drags the brunette off of the wall and away to where she's not sure yet, but with the bodies that surround them suffocating in quantity, she momentarily stalls. 

Finally, she makes up her mind and maneuvers her way through the crowd. Her arm moves to wrap around Bella and pull her into her side by the waist. Emotions tint her vision, so she acts without remorse.

"Where are we going? They specifically locked the rooms to avoid people vandalizing them or hooking up in them."

"Where's the key?" She thinks aloud.

"I don't know--"

"Found it."

"I'm going to go."

Seeing right through her bluff, Rose waits patiently as the brunette fails to leave or voice her disproval. The door opens, and Rose shoves them into the room, locking the door behind her. 

"How'd you know where the keys--" 

"Take off your clothes."

"I--s-people will know--"

"Everyone's trashed, Bella. Say no, and we'll stop right now. We keep it the way it is at our sleepovers." 

Bella, flushed red, gasps as she registers the words. Chest rising and falling furiously, Bella slowly discards her jeans and top, leaving her utterly bare except for a pair of flimsy panties. The flush from her tipsy state extends to her chest. Two perky breasts greet her, and a sound escapes Rose. God, they are even better than she'd remembered, better every time she sees them. 

Eyes trailing down, she groans at the expanse of soft skin leading to her thighs' apex. "Take off your panties."

The brunette does as she instructs. Rosalie feels her abdomen tighten at the sight of Bella completely open and bare for her. She quickly discards her dress and watches as Bella's eyes appreciatively roam over her figure. 

"You're so pretty." ' _for me,'_ she thinks but keeps it to herself just like she does with Bella.

Bella falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, but Rose savors how she fits in her arms. Rose's eyes memorize her brows' curve, the pout in her lips, and the rose-tinted cheeks of afterglow. 

Her hands explore the exposed expanse of skin on her stomach, the slight ripples of her soft muscles aiding her desire. She retracts her hand as she notices it trail too low. 

Rose exhales shakily. 

That'll have to work for now because she's out of options. She can't deny her inability to avoid the brunette anymore, so hidden moments of pleasure will have to do outside of their sleepovers.

She slips out before the brunette wakes up and makes sure to set a timer on the girl's phone to go off in thirty minutes. Just to buy her enough time to exit the party with Emmett, acting as if she didn't completely give herself and take just as much from the girl asleep upstairs. 

~~~

~~

~

Rosalie spends the entire semester reflecting because she notices with irritation that her attraction to the brunette is borderline obsessive. She particularly realizes this when she spots Bella talking to a tall girl with black hair, and the unnamed girl lifts her from the ground in a twirl. Bella tosses her head back, and her laughter sounds mesmerizing. 

Rosalie stills.

Violet eyes widen comically at the sensations roaring through her body, coming to life. The brunette with beautiful long tendrils of hair and a Hollywood quality smile succeed in stopping her in her path. The brunette possesses a raw beauty that incapacitates Rosalie. 

Big round brown eyes crinkle as pouty lips open with another trickle of music like laughter. Bella's long eyelashes flutter in tandem with the stupid butterflies in her stomach, and Rosalie blanks. 

At this exact moment, Rosalie discovers what it means to be a teenager in love and that apparently everyone was telling the truth about what happens. 

_You turn into a fucking moron_.

The disdain she feels for all things romance diminishes before her very eyes, and in return, she gains a devastating attraction. A life-altering one that causes her entire chest to pang at the adorable clumsiness of the girl gives as she takes off down the hallway. 

What makes her blood boil more is the voice from beside her. Emmett places his hand on her shoulder; she spins and snaps at him immediately. "What?" 

He retracts back as if smacked. "I asked if you wanted to go to the diner." She stares at him in disbelief. 

"We went there two days ago." 

He shrugs, "Is there something else you want to do?" 

A husky voice travels from the end of the hallway where Bella's locker stood. Her attention returns to the duo at the end of the hallway. 

"Oh! Have you met Bella's friend from La Push? She's sitting in on her classes with her this week." Rosalie looks at Emmett.

"You're on speaking terms with Bella?" 

Blue eyes crinkle in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?" His lips purse together, and it irks her more at the moment than it should, so she looks away. 

"Nice." She manages to get out. "What's her name?"

"Leah" He shuffles around on his feet before he finally speaks. "She's really cool. She also joined us in Gym today, and she's super-fit." 

That's all Rose needs to hear before she slams her locker shut and he walks her to class. The entire period and, consequently, the rest of the school day, she struggles to focus. 

Her attraction to the brunette worsens, so much that she can't even feign indifference anymore. Her eyes actively seek out Bella. Her thoughts never stray. At what point should one consider it unhealthy? 

She supposes her attempt at repressing her sexuality for years is enough for her to snap, but nothing prepares her for the sensation of ice coursing through her veins. 

She sits stunned as Leah kisses Bella openly in front of Alice. The blush on her features, typically reserved for her, now on display for someone else. Overwhelmed, Rose fails to see the playful smack the brunette delivers to the girl or that Alice also receives the same kiss from Leah because she turns away prematurely. 

Rose panics, focusing all her efforts on brazenly hooking up with Bella to avoid her festering feelings of jealously and possessiveness because Rose knows she's in too deep. 

***

She knows it's coming before it hits, or rather, she _sees_ it approaching but hates to see it happen. 

Bella ends things between them, and although she expects it, that doesn't make it hurt less. 

Rose watches Bella closely, all her mannerisms telling her a story. How Bella doesn't blush when she catches her eyes anymore, or that the brunette no longer answers her messages. Rosalie has half a mind to grow embarrassed, but no one knows. She knows no one knows because Bella never betrays anyone's trust, which makes their separation even more painful. The realization that she lost her.

Rosalie hates how much she ruins everything. Even the most generous person in her life, fed up, with only herself to blame. 

Every time she runs into Bella outside of school, she's never alone. Always with Leah, Alice, or some boy from the reservation she doesn't know. Rose visually sees the sadness leave the girl's features, each run-in with her, and for her, it worsens. 

Her only option left to pretend like it doesn't matter when in reality, she's moments from caving in on herself. 

Rose chews through her cheek as she puts her clothes away after laundry. It becomes a comforting routine. Locking her bedroom door, Rose does her clothes. She opens up the third drawer from the top and stares at the faded tie-dyed sweater, a tad too small for her to wear but perfect for Bella. The hoodie strings frayed at the tips, a strong indicator of chewing glares back at her. 

Gently, she clenches the fabric between her fists and lifts it, watching as it comes undone from its folded position. Sleeves stretched in nervous tendency, a smile ghosts her lips before they give a small tremor. A familiar scent meets her nose, and a flood of memories crashes into her sending her spiraling into a typhoon of emotions bottled away. 

Without fail, her tears pour down her face, and she quickly muffles her cries into the fabric—every hiccup drawing in the perfect balance of freesia and strawberry. She lives in this torturous moment and basks in it if only because it's all she can do to keep Bella to herself. 

Rose knows it's over, but she can't help the hope rising in her every time her phone buzzes or when Bella catches her eye only to glance over her with cold indifference. Of course, it kills her softy when the hope crashes down, but even in the fleeting moments of aspiration, she feels alive, something she dearly misses. 

She doesn't mind being heartbroken because someone like Bella loved her, and that's more than she could ask for in her life. 


End file.
